


Finder's Keepers

by laurentsaint



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: (on hiatus RN), Apartment AU, M/M, Oblivious Spock, Small-time author Jim, Two stories one fic, ish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2017-12-31 00:05:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1024974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurentsaint/pseuds/laurentsaint
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Spock receives two books for Christmas, he sees nothing special about them. They're simply books, nothing more. Tools for playing pretend. </p><p>One thing he's not prepared for, however, is the surprise waiting inside. It's hollowed out - not a book, but a diary. Before he knows it, he's falling in love faster than he realises, and his life begins to revolve around this one, single man. James T. Kirk.</p><p>He's so wrapped up in this secret life that he barely seems to notice his new neighbour, Jim, who won't seem to leave him alone. </p><p>(Summary sucks, story's better. Pinkie promise.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Preface

You are a poet. 

A romanticist. 

An artist of revenge. 

Your words affect me in a way I cannot describe in any way other than spellbinding. Of course, magic is as illogical as the universe is wide - yet when your words and thoughts and colours surround me I find that plausibility means nothing. 

This is why, when I am encapsulated in your presence, rationality would see me turning my back on everything simply for your hand. 

You have taught me that logic is nothing. You have taught me that words are imperative. You have taught me that it is possible for me to fall in love with a man whom I have never met.


	2. Weekend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spock wears a Christmas sweater.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters will get longer, right now I'm just trying to introduce the story. Don't forget to leave kudos! c:

Christmas, for Spock, was not an enjoyable experience. 

Ever since he could remember, his mother had found new ways each year to embarrass him. The year of his twenty-third birthday was no different. 

On this particular year, he found himself being stuffed into what his mother had certified 'the most ADORABLE Christmas sweater ever!', and cloth reindeer ears. 

He turned his head, and it jingled. "Mother, is this necessary?" 

She stepped back and clasped her hands together, her face the very image of delight. "Of course it is. And besides, you look dashing!" 

If he weren't Vulcan, he would have been burning with humiliation. Even more so as his father, who had been watching, declared that Spock looked 'festive'.

"As do you, father." Spock secretly revelled in the fact that the older man had also been forced to wear antlers. 

"I want you both to keep them on while I take pictures." 

A jingle of surprise came from his father, and his mother laughed. 

"Oh, don't worry. I'm only keeping them for family. And maybe blackmail."

"Mother-" 

"Hush. You're keeping the ears on or you don't get presents." 

He wanted to take the ears off. But he was also... intrigued. Definitely not excited. Not at all. Vulcans do not get excited, especially about Christmas. 

"...I will keep the ears on." 

She laughed again, softly. "Good boy." 

So she left, and returned less than a minute later with three skilfully wrapped packages in her hands. She handed one to her husband with a kiss on the cheek, and gave the other two to Spock. 

One was small and circular, wrapped in gold and completed with a dainty red bow, while the other was considerably larger and wrapped plainly. 

He slid his finger under the tape of the smallest one, with the intention of opening it as neatly as possible. His hand was promptly slapped away, and he jumped. His ears tinkled sharply.

"It's not Christmas yet!" 

Spock had the strangest urge to argue that Christmas was only a day away, and it could not possibly make a difference if he opened it early. 

He realised how this would sound if he voiced it, and decided against it. 

"I apologise, but as you are aware-"

"You're leaving tonight," she said, "I know. I want you to open it when I'm not there... kind of like I'm still with you." 

He was startled to silence for a second by the seriousness of her words. "I see."

And suddenly she was smiling again. "I'm so proud of you. I know I've said it a million times, but you know, you've done so much already and you're only twenty-three."

With a quick glance at his father, Spock replied, "It is only logical that I am more productive than if I were fully human." 

"Yes, yes, of course." She pulled him into a tight hug - she was so strong for a human - and stroked his hair. "Doesn't mean I can't be proud, though, right? Us humans like to be illogical fruitcakes sometimes." 

"I am aware." 

Again, she laughed. "You stop sassing me or I'll make you clean the house before you go." 

He faltered. "... your hair is especially aesthetically pleasing today, mother." 

"You saying it doesn't look nice every other day?" 

With a slight smile Spock saved only for his mother, he replied, "I believe that is what I said." 

"You're cheekier than your father, you know that?" 

The rest of the evening was continued in a similar manner. It was rather enjoyable, and Spock found himself disheartened to leave at the end of the night.


	3. The Scientist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spock meets an odd Human on the shuttle home.

Something else Spock saved a special type of discontent for, was public transport. 

Not only was it unbearably unhygienic, it was also so incredibly dangerous that Spock began to consider it an achievement when he stepped off the shuttle alive. 

What made _this_ journey particularly unpleasant was the illogical sense of anticipation he felt for the Christmas gifts in his lap. 

He wanted to open them. 

But he had promised his mother he would wait until Christmas Day. Spock closed his eyes, sinking into his thoughts - waiting was the logical option since he would have no others to open on the day. 

And that's what Christmas was. 

Logical. 

Spock was not feeling any kind of anticipation, or excitement. Excitement, which, of course, was not excitement. Because Christmas was not exciting. Vulcans did not get excited about Terran holidays. 

The soft click of a seatbelt broke Spock from his thoughts. He was no longer alone. He was no longer alone, and... and someone had decided to sit next to him? 

This wasn't an odd thing, per se, but Spock always did his best on shuttle rides to appear entirely unapproachable and hostile. His belligerence, accompanied by the fact that people were scared of Vulcans in general, meant that in all his years of using public transport, he rarely was forced to sit next to someone. 

So, in an empty shuttle, why would someone choose to sit next to him? 

"Psst. Hey. You sleeping?" 

Spock forced back a low sigh. "You intended to sit next to a sleeping passenger, despite the whole shuttle being empty?" 

The man chuckled, low and gravelly. "Loitering with intent, maybe."

Spock opened his eyes, and was stunned into silence. 

There was nothing entirely special about his dirty blonde hair, or the light dusting of stubble across his chin. What surprised, him was the eyes. 

Blue.

They were so... emotional. Electric. 

"Is that a threat?" Spock questioned, searching the man's eyes, not because they were pretty, because he was inquisitive. 

"Not today." There was a small silence. "Call me Jim." 

"Pleasure." Spock's eyes settled on the seat in front of him, unmoving as he answered. 

Jim fell silent, and Spock was thankful - of course, until he started talking again. 

"This is the part where you tell me your name." 

"I don't recall you asking," he shot in response, a little harsher than intended. 

Another moment of silence. 

"What's your name?" 

"My name," he said after a second, his eyes drifting to the intrusive young man, "is no business of yours."

"Alright. Where are you headed?" 

Spock answered his question with a question. "May I ask you a personal query?" 

Cerulean eyes glittered. "Go for it." 

"What is an... outgoing human, such as yourself, doing on a shuttle departing from Vulcan?" he asked carefully. 

"Well, if I didn't know any better I'd say you were hitting on me," Jim tried, smiling casually. 

Spock did not respond. 

"I was at the Vulcan Science Conference."

Disbelief. 

The Vulcan Science Conference took place once a year, and only the best and brightest attended. To be invited was such a prestigious honour for a Vulcan, never mind for a human.

"Impossible." 

"Were you there too?" Jim asked, eyes bright once again. 

"I was not." 

"Oh - I just figured, y'know, since you're a Vulcan on a shuttle to Earth, that just happened to leave from Vulcan the day after the Vulcan Science Fiesta." 

"Conference," he corrected, masking his non-jealousy. 

"Fiesta." 

"Conference."

"Fiesta."

This was childish. "This is childish." 

The Human leaned back in his seat - as much as was allowed, anyway - and pulled a face which might have been called a smirk. "You started it."

Denial was at the tip of his tongue, bubbling. Instead, he said, "I do not-"

"Confiesta." 

"...pardon?" 

"Conference and fiesta put together. Duh. It's a compromise."

Spock hesitated, his retort dissolving. His thoughts drifted back, and he said, "You said you were invited to the Vulcan Science Function." 

Jim's eyebrows furrowed together. "Yeah?"

"That is a remarkable achievement... you did not strike me as a scientist."

Jim shrugged, lifting his knees to swing his feet back and forth. "I never really wanted to be a scientist. I wanted to be an author."

"Considering your... achievement, I would say you have made the right decision."

He laughed freely. "I guess. I was terrible anyway."

Another silence rang before Jim spoke. "So if you weren't at the fiesta, where were you?" 

"I was visiting my parents."

"But... you have _presents._ "

"That is an accurate observation."

"You have presents, and you're Vulcan," he clarified. 

Spock felt an odd sense of embarrassment that he did not understand. "My mother celebrates Terran holidays."

"She's human?"

"Affirmative."

"Does that make you half-human?" Jim asked eagerly. 

Spock considered lying for a split second. 

"Affirmative." 

"That is _so cool!_ "

Spock was about to reply when three beeps in quick succession stopped him, signalling that the shuttle was about to land. This was probably a good thing. 

When they had exited the shuttle, Jim began to look at Spock expectantly. He did not understand, for a second. 

"Goodbye, Jim."

A pleasant smile. "See ya round, pointy." 

And so off they walked. In the same direction.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, and don't forget to leave kudos if you like it! c:


End file.
